


Please Don't Go

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-hug scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "All those arrows you threw, you threw them awayYou kept falling in love and then one dayWhen you fell, you fell towards meWhen you crashed in the clouds, you found meOh, please don't goI want you soI can't let goFor I lose controlGet these left handed lovers out of your wayThey look hopeful but you, you should not stayIf you want me to break down and give you the keysI can do that but I can't let you leave..."- "Please Don't Go," Brian Leseny Fennell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Just Want You for My Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519519) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> A prompt from one of my very first readers, who asked for "Please Don't Go," which she found in the notes of cwb's "I Just Want You For My Own".
> 
> Another take on the 221 B scene when Sherlock gets John to stay and talk. No Mary, just the boys and Sherlock's thoughts...

"I wasn't thinking of Rosie..."

Damn. I am a cock. He has an actual child to take care of, on his own, mostly because of - well because I -

"...6 - 10 tomorrow..."

"Looking forward to it." Hell. When did we forget how to be in the same room, and just, chat, just be friends, oh. Well. Yes, probably mostly my fault there too. It's been my fault for years, now, everything has...

"It is what it is, and what it is, is shit."

Yep. I deserve that. 

"You didn't kill Mary. She died saving your life, no one could ever tell her what to do..."

"In saving my life she conferred a currency on it, which I do not know how to spend." 

"It is what it is."

"Ahhhhhh."

Damnit, Irene, your timing, is impeccable as always.

"What was what?" Yes...okay, yes, another lie. No. Not a lie. You never asked, I never had to lie. She was there, John, at times when you weren't, not your fault, and no. No. Not ever. Not once.

"How does what work?" It doesn't, never could, we don't, we can't, because she's gay and -

"I don't text her back. Because I love you." Damn. I just said that out loud. "Sorry. I didn't mean. No, I did, but I didn't ever intend you to know."

"Why not?" John sat down hard in his chair, and blinked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I did all the time, once in a little speech you might recall? You just weren't paying attention. You were busy being happy, or so I thought...why do you think I - it doesn't matter, John, aren't you late picking up Rosie, if you don't want to come by to babysit me tomorrow, I understand -"

"Idiot. We are both idiots. Two of the world's greatest morons. We knew I was an idiot, but, you, though you do tend to specialize, you - all you had to do was -"

"What? Object at your wedding? Interrupt your sex holiday?"

"Before -?"

Of course before, and after and always, John. "Yes. I understood when I stopped thinking you were - never mind - at the pool. At the pool. I saw, or thought I saw -"

"You did, I did, I was willing, have always been willing, to die in your place Sherlock, you are one of the best people I have ever known, the most extraordinary, you have the biggest heart, and I keep hurting you, without meaning to, until the mortuary, I - "

"John. Please."

"I love you, and yet -"

"It was a bad day for both of us, you know I wasn't right that day. You were a mess, but I was a ticking time bomb, I was a disaster. You know I will take you down next time you try anything like that again, don't you?"

John shook his head then he raised his eyes to meet Sherlock's exhausted and bruised face, then whispered, "do you want me to -? No. Never mind."

"What is it, John?"

"I know how your face must itch, I could help shave, uhm, it - I used to do it for the men who couldn't, I just thought -"

"Please, John? Yes."


End file.
